Guard of Life
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: Yugi is wondering home in a mysterious, horrible storm when he trips and is knocked out.He wakes up in the shop of a certain scocoress and is snowed in.BUt who is this girl and her so-called dark half?And why can't Yugi find his sennnen puzzle?
1. Snow Storm in Domino City

Guardian of the Foresaken: Hello.I am your beautiful athoress-  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: And I'm her psychodic dark half.  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: And we're here to annoy you with another brainless fic.  
  
Guardian of the Foregotten: Yup!And we're in it!  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken: SHHH!!!Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer; do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, do own Guardian of the Foresaken and Guardian of the Foregotten.  
  
~*-^-*~  
  
Yugi hurried home in the pouring rain.He had stayed to help the teacher pick up and now he was caught in a storm.Looking around Yugi could see nothing he reconized in the rain and wind.He had taken a wrong turn, he knew it.Now, lost and cold, he tried to see if one of his friends lived near here.Yugi thought he saw some one he reconized when he tripped and hit his head on a wall.  
  
Opening his eyes, a shiver traveled up the short teen's shoulder.His violet eyes looked up at the ceiling and he could hear a familar sound.It was the sound of people coming in and out of a shop.He sighed.'Where am I?' the boy thought to himself.He looked aroung the dark room, knowing that he wasn't in his own shop.  
The lights had been turned off and his eyes were out of focus.He sat up, ignoreing the pain in his forehead where he'd hit the wall.Rubbing his head, Yugi discovered a bandage had been placed there.Looking around, he saw a shape.It was the shape of a person.Yugi blinked then, he spoke.  
"Um, hello.Excuse me, but where you the one who carried me in here?" Yugi asked with a tremble in his voice, partly from the cold and partly from fear of the shape.  
The figure clapped and the lights turned on to reveal the man.He was quite tall with jade green eyes and black hair with a red streak.He was dressed in black armor and a dark, shadow purple cape hung from behind him.His hair hung over his right eye and was about shoulder length.Yugi looked at the man's amazingly straight black hair.  
"Hm...Why Guardian wastes her time helping you people is the one thing beyond me. But, I'll tell her you came to," he said just before sinking through the floor.  
"Wait!Who are you?!" Yugi asked as he disappeared.There was no answer and in a few seconds he was gone completely.  
Yugi blinked and looked around the room.He saw it was filled with shelves and that the shelves were full of odd items, mostly in jars.He saw stacks of yellow-red scrolls there next to the jars.There were other, insane-to-keep-around, items too.For example, he saw a dried dog paw, and an eyeball in a wine-cup with some clear-red liquid.Also, there were some other odd items that metioning would up the rateing of this story.  
Suddenly, Yugi heard a sound of delight from beneath him, on the ground floor.Yugi looked down as he heard footsteps.They came closer to the door and it popped open. Yugi smiled weakly as he saw the girl standing there.She was wearing a black over coat with her silver hair tied back with a blood red ribbon.Her eyes where a calm brown and she smiled.  
"Hello, Yugi.We've been waiting for you to wake up.Feeling better?" she asked.  
"Who are you?How did you know my name?" Yugi asked, startled.  
"Who am I?Well, I am the one they call Guardian of the Foresaken.You may, by the way, call me Guardian.You were knocked out in front of my shop.I took you it here and put a bandage on your head.There's a nasty cut there," she said sweetly."I know your name because I am the Misstress of Choas and Magic."  
"Wha?" Yugi asked stupidly.  
"I'm a scorcoress, Yugi," Guardian stated.  
"Who's he?" asked the game-master, pointing behind Guardian at the same man he'd seen before.  
"He's my dark half.I accidently brought him out of the realm of all that's lost.We call him Guardian of the Foregotten, for that reason.More commonly, Foregotten.Now you should get some sleep.We've been snowed in," she said turning to leave.Foregotten followed .  
Yugi laid back down and went to sleep.He really didn't care who these weird people were, at the moment.His head hurt to much to care.He didn't even notice that his sennen puzzle, which held his alter-ego and ancient powers, was no longer on his neck.  
  
^~*~^  
  
Guardian: Muah ha ha!!!  
  
Forgotten: o.O  
  
Guardian: Read an' Review people!!! 


	2. We're not alone

Guardian: I didn't get any reviews, but I'm nice by nature, so I'm writing the second chapter.  
  
Foregotten: *is eating a taco*You call that being nice?Maybe there's a reason no one reviewed your piece of crap fic!  
  
Guaridan: Ew.Don't talk with your mouth full.It's disturbing and you got ground beef on me. Also, that's gonna go right to our butt!  
  
Foregotten: *swallows taco and reads from a cue card* Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.It is properity of Kazuki Takahashi who is the absolute coolest manga artest ever and alot of the chacters he made were very hot a se-I'm not reading this Guardian.  
  
Guardian: You'll do as I tell you!*pokes Foregotten*  
  
Foregotten: Hey!Ow!!!Yami Abuse!!!!  
  
Guardian: Silence!!!And action!!!  
  
*^~-^-~^*  
  
Yugi woke up.The lights were on in the room and the jars and odd objects gleamed dangerously on the shelves.It took the short boy a cupple of seconds before he realized where he was.Stretching, Yugi got up.He decided he would talk to this 'Guardian' character, as she seemed realitively nice.His arm hurt as he got up and he discovered more bandages where he must have been hurt.  
Yugi opened the door and saw a stair case that spiraled down in front of him.He looked next to himself and discovered it was a long hallway of doors on either side.He wondered how big the building was, but silently headed down the spiral staircase.At the bottom he heard some noise coming from a room off to his left.It was the sound of customers in a shop.He wondered out loud, "If we're snowed in, how can people be passing through?"  
With this thought in mind, he ran into the room.Inside, where he expected to see people buying things, there was just Guardian behind a counter.The air in this room smelt curiously of baby powder. Guardian pushed the stop button on a tape recorder and the sounds died away.  
"What's that?" Yugi asked, pointing at the recorder.  
"Tape recorder."  
"I know, but what's it doing in here?"  
"Oh, when no one's coming in, I like to listen to the sounds of previous shoppers.You should try it," Guardian said as she got up.  
"I see..." answered Yugi in response.  
"With those eyes, I don't doubt it," replied a voice from behind Yugi.  
Yugi turned around to see Foregotten standing there with a stack of books.He strode arcross the room to Guardian and siad something to her in another language.She nodded and handed him a slip of paper.He gave her a look, resembling a glare, and she seemed to just notice his hands were full.After a minute of careful thought, she put the piece of paper in his mouth.Foregotten left through another door way, across the room from Yugi.  
"What was that about?" Yugi asked.  
"Oh?Well, Guardian of the Foregotten's always like that," Guardian said grabing some plants and grinding them into a fine, white powder.  
"What was with the paper and books and what language was that you were speaking?" Yugi asked.Yugi decided that he should be careful what he asked because she didn't seem to respond to anything besides the very words.  
"That was a magic scroll.They're used as a alternative to spells and powders and potions.You write certain symbols with magical properties on them and then they are quick ways to do magic.Those books were all the Zytish symbols.The language we were speaking was Zytish," she answered adding red rose petals to her powder and grinding it some more.  
"Zytish?" Yugi asked uncertainly.  
"Magic Tounge," Guardian answered.  
Yugi nodded and looked around.He noticed this room was, too, filled with odd objects and scrolls and powders.The only difference between this room and the one he had been privously in was this one had price tags infront of all the objects and powders.Guardian had just poured the pinkish powder into a jar when she saw Yugi looking at the shelves.  
"It's a magic store," she said.Yugi blinked and looked over at her.She smiled and motioned for him to come over to where she was.  
"Um...Okay," he said and walked over to her.  
Guardian ducked down and began to search the compartments of the counter.Yugi heard some voices in the floors abouve that Guardian didn't seem to notice.As she was rumaging through her counter, Yugi tried to make out what the voices were saying.He heard a cold voice, and knew it was Foregotten.Yugi strained his ear to the point they hurt, but he did hear what they were saying.  
"What are you doing?" asked a voice that seemed famlar, but Yugi couldn't place the voice.  
"Magic.Leave me alone," Foregotten answered.  
"What kind?" asked the voice.  
"Gr..."  
"Huh?"  
"If you don't leave me alone, I'm getting my hikari!" Forgotten said venomously.  
"Ooo!Your hikari!I'm so scared!!!" the voice answered back with sarcasum.  
"Grr..."  
"Be a man!!"  
Yugi was quite curious when he heard a exclaimation of pain from the annonymus voice's owner.There was the sound of someone coming down the stairs.Yugi blinked, and also almost jumped a foot when the scorcoress said something.  
"Here we are!" she siad happily.  
"Huh?" Yugi asked.  
"Yugi, I understand you're a hardcore gamer?" Guardian inquired.  
"Um, yes, I suppose," Yugi answered.  
"This, Yugi," Guardian said almost before he'd answered."Is a enchanted glass maze in a cube.It has the power to box enemies in and guide you."  
She handed Yugi a small, glass cube.He stared at it.Guardian smiled and rubbed his head.Yugi fixed his hair after she had stoped and was in the process of thanking her when some one broke into the room.  
"Guardian!!!He won't leave me alone!!!" Foregotten said pointing at the door way.  
"I was just asking what spell he had decided to put into a half-ass scroll," answered the boy in the doorway.  
Yugi looked at him.His eyes were brown and his hair was white.He was taller than Yugi, as most people are.He had one hand on his hip and the other one was holding him up against the doorway.Yugi knew where he reconized the voice.It was the voice of Ryou Bakura's dark half.  
  
  
  
Guardian: Muah ha ha ha!!!  
  
Foregotten: You are the strangest person ever.  
  
Guardian: Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Foregotten: What on earth are you laughing about?  
  
Guardian: I was able to squeeze Ryou into my fic!!!  
  
Foregotten: Uh-huh.  
  
Guardain: any way, R&R!! 


	3. UhOh, Attack of the Chibis!

Guardian: Why?!Why won't people review my fic?!  
  
Foregotten: Because no one likes you.......  
  
Guardian: That's not true!It's you no one likes!!  
  
Foregotten: *shrugs*Yeah, you're probbly right.  
  
Guardian: Grr......Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any thing associated with it.I wish I did, but I don't.So there!I'm poor as hell!!!ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!  
  
Foregotten: You seriously have problems.......  
  
Guardian: Enjoy!  
  
()  
  
Yugi stared open mouthed at the white-haired spirit.Bakura's expression seemed uncaring.Foregotten glared at him and he shruged.No one said anything for a few moments. Then Guardian came out from behind the counter and, overcoat whipping along behind her, appeared to glide smoothly over to the two.She clutched a black scroll in her hand.  
"Bakura, appologize to Guardian of the Foregotten," she said.  
"And what'll you do to me if I don't?" he asked.Guardian's face grew into a sinister smile.  
"I'll force you from Ryou's body and you'll be stuck as a wondering spirit-forever," she answered simply.  
"You wouldn't!" he growled but his voice had tones of panic.  
"Believe me," she said holding the scroll to the ring."I would."  
"I'm sorry, Foregotten," he siad in an insinecer voice.  
"That's better," Guaridan said and turned back to Yugi as the other two left the room with Foregotten laughing at Bakura and Bakura telling him to shove it.  
"Wha-Why's Bakura here?" Yugi asked.Guardian's eyes were on the celling and she was obivously listeing not to Yugi but, rather, to the other two who were on the above floor.  
"Guardian?" he asked uncertainly.  
"Huh?" she asked looking back at Yugi.  
"Why's Bakura here?" he asked again.She smiled.  
"He was here before the blizard," she said.  
"Why?Was he buying some.....thing here?" Yugi asked.It was sort of a scary thought-Dark Bakura walking into a store filled with magic(weather or not any of it worked, Yugi didn't know).  
"Oh, no.Ryou's a friend of mine.Bakura and Foregotten are friends too, but they really fight alot," she said.  
"Oh, I see...." said Yugi.  
For a moment the two stood there silent.Yugi had run out of things to discuse with this froot loop.She smiled innocently.Yugi wondered how long it'd be until he could leave.The silence seemed to last for a centry.Then Guardian of the Foresaken's eyes lighted up with an idea.She looked down at Yugi.  
"Say, I've got alot of work to do, and it'll take me awhile to get it done, seeing as how Foregotten and Ryou are upstairs doing something.They usaully help me, but would you like to help?" Guaridan asked eagarly.  
"Sure.What do I have to do?" Yugi asked.  
"C'mon.I'll show you," she said waving a hand for Yugi to follow her.  
She led him up the stairs to the landing full of doors.Yugi could hear Bakura and Foregotten argueing very loudly about soemthing.Guardian ingnored this, so he did too.The scorcoress led him to a door and she opened it to reveal about a million and one odd items. They were, once agian, on shelves pushed against the walls.In the middle of the relatively large room was a table.On the table were knives and jars and books and scrolls and so forth.  
"Okay!" she said turning around."We're going to be grinding powders and writting scrolls!Also, there's an antidote I must make for a friend of mine, so we've got to cut up some materials for that!"  
"Um, okay," Yugi said putting on an apron that Guaridan had just handed him.  
"Here.You can write some symbols on the scrolls.I'll crush powders.There's a list of spells to be written and the symbols are in those books," she said motioning to a large pile of large, leather-bound volumes."Just copy them."  
"Okay.Sounds easy enough," Yugi said.  
He looked at the list which told him the first one was a water spell.He opened a large, red book, that was probbly heavier than him, and began to scan the pages.Guardian looked up from the chilli peppers she was grinding.She shook her head.  
"No, no, no, Yugi," she said."You'll never find it that way!Did you see how big that book is?You say 'Summon the Water Spell!' "  
At the same moment she said that, Yugi had to retract his hands quickly from the book, as it slamed shut.A blue book opened and flipped to a page bearing sevral symbols with labels under them-both in romaji and, what yugi could only guess, was a romaji version of Zytish.He blinked.One of the symbols was shining blue.Under it was marked the word "liperu" and under that was "mizu".He quickly coppied the symbol.  
"See?Much faster!" Guardian said slapping Yugi on the back.  
Yugi coughed and the half-ground chili peppers flew into the air.This caused Yugi's eyes to water and he began to sneeze.Unfortunately there was some powder on the table at the time.As he sneezed, the powder flew into the air and onto Guardian.There was a bright flash and then she was gone.Yugi looked around.  
"Guardian?" he asked the room.  
"Yuji!!!!!!!" said a voice.  
Yugi looked down.A little chibi girl in black stared back up at him.She was about half his height.Yugi gulped.This wasn't good.....Guardian had become a chibi......this really wasn't good.He blinked.What should he do?Foregotten!He'd know what to do.  
"Uh, come on, Guardian!Let's go see Foregotten," he said taking chibi Guardian's hand and leading her towards the door.  
"Foe-godden!!!!!" she said happily.  
The moment Yugi got out the door, though, his plan was destroyed.He heard cursing, very loud cursing.Minutes later there was a loud crash and one of the doors flew open.A little chibi in black armor with black hair came shooting out of the room.  
"Baku's a id-dot!Baku's a id-dot!!!" chanted chibi Foregotten.  
'Great' thought Yugi as Guardian stared in wonder at Mou Hitori No Guardian.'Now there's two of them.....I don't think I'll be able to survive this day!'  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
Guardian-Look, I've gotten no reviews for this story yet, so If you guys want me to quit writting it, reveiw and tell me.But you may need to tell me, as well, if you want me to continue. 


	4. gulpWho gave Foregotten a sword?

Guardian: To 'bleh', I sincerly suggest that you bite me.My story is not slow. None of my stories are slow!I'll kill you!!!!*makes to kill 'Bleh' but it caught by Rishid*  
  
Rishid: Take your rage pills!  
  
Guardian: Uh-huh....any way...*calms down* thank you Duos-Bunnie for telling me to write more.I'll take that advice since it was just you and BLeh who had any thing to say on weather or not I should continue, and your oppinion counts more since you're signed in.And to Steeple333, very nice story, but that doesn't seem much of a review.  
  
Foregotten: Why am I stuck doing the Disclaimer?  
  
Guardian: Because I'm in a bad mood thanks to Bleh.....MY STORY IS NOT SLOW!!!!!!!!AND '4' IS NOT A SUBSTITUTE FOR 'FOR'!!!!  
  
Foregotten: o.O Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken doesn't own Yu-Gi- Oh!.She used to own her mind but she might have lost it when 'Bleh' reviewed.She owns me and that's about it.So go sue some body else.  
  
Guardian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOT SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Yugi watched as Chibi Foregotten ran past.There was more cursing and Mou Hitori No Bakura came out of the room that Foregotten had just left.He was covered in red, blue and black ink and scrolls were sticking to him.He looked at Yugi and Guardian.  
"What'd you do?!" he asked Yugi with a tone that was half fustrated and half desperate.  
"I sneezed and some powder got on Guardian.I didn't do any thing," Yugi said defensively.  
Guardian had been being too quiet.There were evil thoughts going through her little brain.She slipped her hand out of Yugi's, unnonticed by the boy.You see, it's quite distracting to see a 3,000 year old tomb thief covered in ink and paper.Guardian snuck behind Bakura, who also didn't notice her due to the fact he was now talking to Yugi and trying to get some scrolls out of his hair.She giggled softly as she climbed up onto a stool that was conveniently just behind Bakura.She took a leap.  
"Bakky!!!" she yelled and jumped onto his head.  
"Ahhhhh!Get it off!Get it off!!" Bakura screamed as Guardian clamped her legs around his neck and began to hug the back of his head.  
Yugi couldn't hold back the laughter.It was hallarious.The King of Thieves, Bakura, now covered in three different colors of ink, scrolls sticking to him and a young girl in an over coat clamped onto his head.He had even started waving his hands around in the air and stumbling blindly around, due to the fact Guardian's arms were right over his eyes.  
"Bakura!" Yugi said finnaly stiffling the laughter."Stand still for a moment and I'll-uh-oh...."  
Foregotten, who'd throught he must've been missing all the fun where he was at the other end of the hall had come back to where Bakura and Yugi where.Only he'd also decided to bring some thing.....a very large, very sharp kantana that had began to sprout flames.He waved it around still chanting 'Baku's a id-dot!'.  
"Foregotten!No!Put that down!!!" Yugi yelled.Foregotten looked at him.Then he began to wave the kantana at him.  
"Ah!" Yugi quickly dodged the sword.Then he dodged it again.And again.And again. And again.Yugi suddenly wanted, very much, to turn into his other and play a punishment game with Guardian of the Foregotten.That's when Yugi relized it.He wasn't wearing the Sennen Puzzle!!!  
"Foe-godden!!" chirped Guardian over Bakura's horrified screams.Foregotten turned around and dropped his sword whose flame instantly went out.  
"Garden!" Foregotten said back happily.  
Guardian leaped down from Bakura who looked absolutely relieved.Foregotten walked over to his other and the two began to speak in a strange language to each other.Yugi reconized it from how they were talking earlier.It was Zytish.They suddenly began speaking in Japanese.  
"An den, Yuji seezed an I go' smalla!" said Guardian motioning to Yugi.  
"He did it?" asked Foregotten whose large, ominous, innocent green eyes were darting back and forth from Yugi to Guardian.  
"Uh-huh!" said Guardian nodding in such a way it made her red ribbon make a whipping sound.  
"Then le's geddem!!!" Foregotten responeded.  
"Okay!" Guardian agreed.  
Yugi gulped.The two chibis came closer and closer to him.Foregotten picked up his sword, not that Yugi knew how seeing as how it probly out- weighed him by ten pounds at least. Guardian pulled out a pair of shiney, red daggers from her back pockets.Suddenly there was a bright flash and Yugi was blinded.A hand grabbed him and led him down the hall into a room. The door closed and the blinding light dissapeared.It was Bakura.  
"Huh?" Yugi asked looking around.They were in what was obviously a bedroom.It had a bed and desk and book shelves.But the walls were filled with meddevil Eglish-looking weaponry.Bakura was locking the door.  
"Well, did you want to be swiss cheese?'Cause I'll let you back out there if you do," he said sitting down with his back against the door.  
"Um, no thanks," Yugi said sitting on the bed."So what do we do now?"  
"They've become little kids," he said closing his eyes."We wait for them to fall asleep then we tie the little demons up."  
"But," said Yugi."My puzzle!"  
"What about it?"  
"It's gone missing!"  
Bakura opened his eyes.He looked at Yugi and shruged before saying."Well, I'm sure it's somewhere in here.When Guardians 1 and 2 fall asleep, we'll tie them up and go looking for your puzzle.Then we can find a cure for what you did to them."  
"Maybe we can look for one while we wait," said Yugi looking at the shelves full of books.  
"Eh," Bakura shrugged again."It's worth a shot."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Guardian: It sucks, I know.But I'm still angry!!  
  
Rishid: Take your rage pills!  
  
Guardian: Fine, I'll take the damn pills!*takes her rage pills*  
  
Rishid: There, don't you fill better?  
  
Guardian: *eyes get relaxed(think Yami Malik)*Read and review or I'll turn Chibi Foregotten and his Kantana of Death loose on you..... 


End file.
